


Chronicler of the Ages: The beginning of the legend

by Shibashi



Series: The Chronicler of the ages [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gen, OC's in abundance - Freeform, OC-centric, slight-AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibashi/pseuds/Shibashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chronicler's are often considered to be people that record time and the happenings of thos earound them. Thomasin northway, however, is not one such person. being born in the 1600's makes it so that woman have very few rights. Of course, this did little to actually stop her from reachinf for her dream. Except for being sent to another world. Great. Now having to deal with a goddess who doesnt explain everything, a tribe of people that have said they record the exploits of their legend, and being stuck in the middle of a great prophecy doesnt help any. What did she do to deserve this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here we go with the prologue of this story, and if i'm honest, I kind of hope that people will actually like this. I'm not expecting too much when it comes to that from people, considering how little there are when it came to Oc’s on a legend of zelda story. To be honest, I kind of expect no one to even comment on this for the first, what three, four chapters? Even than, I'm going to keep going on this because of the fact that this is more for my enjoyment than anything ok?
> 
> Moving on, this is going to be not only an Oc centric story, but while Zelda and Link are put on this, don't expect to see them to see them right away. They will be mentioned plenty of times, but you can't expect to see them every single time considering the fact that this is going to be an OC centric story in the first place. To be honest, Impa might appear more often than Zelda and Link at this point. I'm not completely sure, but I don’t expect you to understand everything when it comes to it. Either way, however, I hope that you all will enjoy this story because, to be honest, this story is fun for me to write.
> 
> Don't own The legend of Zelda, or any other thing that’s put into this story except for my OC’ and anything that is not canon to the legend of zelda.

Thomasin Northway was, if anyone asked, an excited, and energetic child when she was growing up. With a father who was a professor at Oxford University during the 1600’s, it often left her wondering what else there was in the world, especially given the gave lectures he gave on the world around them. This eventually led to her wondering what else there was in the world, and as such, she questioned her father every chance she could about history. He wouldn't answer every time she asked, being as busy as he was, but when he did answer, she was often left in wonder about any topic that was said.

The most interesting topic that she had found from her father, was the ancient civilization of Egypt. She didn't care much for the mentions of slaves, and forced workers, but the architecture, and culture was more than enough to peak her interest. From what she was to understand just from the books that was in her father's library, the buildings and landmarks that the Egyptians had built were still standing today even thousands of after the fall of what very well could have been the Egyptian empire.

Despite the fact that she was a woman, or at least a growing woman, in a time period where females were literally stay-at-homes, she was determined to find a way so that she could be an archeologist. That was something that she wouldn't give up no matter what, and surprisingly enough, it was something that her father was fine with. After the death of Thomasin’s mother, it wasn't something he could honestly deny her, which was why when she was old enough, he had her dress like a boy while outside of the country, as well as bring her along with any trip outside of england that he decided to go on.

The first trip they went onto was to Constantinople, the place where the Old Eastern Roman Empire had called its capital, as well as the Byzantine Empire. Both of these great empires had called themselves the greatest of their time, but they had fallen just like every other empire known in history. It wasn't Egypt like she had been hoping for, but it was a start, and that was all that mattered. Of course the tips that she gained from her father with how to find things definitely helped.

After a while, however, Thomasin grew up to go on her own trips around the world, looking for anything that she could when it came to what she was interested in. Looking through ruin’s in Germany for ancient Roman landmarks, or even through Italy for anything near Rome that she hadn't seen before. Nothing was off limits for her, and everything that she learned was sent right back towards her father, who in turn, had not only funded what she was doing, but actually earned money from what she learned from the University.

Thomasin knew that if anyone ever found out that she was in fact female, then everything that she and her father found would be discredited, and that definitely wasn't something she wanted. It was also why she made sure to let her father take the credit as to keep everything as legitimate for information as possible. That was something that she always made sure to do when it came to it as paranoia was something that both she and her father could trust.

But of course, with her current project, she was more than excited for what was in store. She had finally managed to find a project that would bring her into the heart of Egypt, the one thing that she was trying to do ever since she found out about their culture. She wasn't sure what she was going to find, but that was something that she didn't mind so much about. Half the fun when out on a job was figuring out just what it was that could be discovered.

Getting to the sight would take a few days, but that wasn't something she was worried about so much as the actual waiting time. She had a few books that she could read on the way there, but she still needed to be careful. If she was discovered as a woman at this point, than she could very easily end up with more than just a one way ticket back home. This was going to be one of the biggest things she did, and if she was found out, then she wouldn't be able to set a foot anywhere near the excavation site. That alone was reason enough for her to try and do everything that she could to keep her gender a secret.

Of course, another thing that she had to worry about was the fact that she was going to be stuck with an all male crew for the majority of the excavation, and since she was going to have to get clean eventually, that meant that she would have to worry about the shared bathing area that everyone used, unless she tried to take one during the night. That wasn't something she was going to try unless she had to, but that was something she had to consider. Everything and anything could happen while out in the field, and there was, of course, the fact that the Egyptians were known to have practiced magic of a sort, so there wasn't any clue as to what was going to happen.

Thomasin got those thoughts out of her mind for the moment, as she took the book she had under her arm, and set it on the small desk that was in front of her. Since she was on a ship at the moment that was going to get to Egypt, it didn't take much for her to try and find a place for her to have some quiet time considering the fact that most of the people on the ship were those that would run said ship. With the various passengers tending to stay out of the way unless they were needed, they went all around the ship trying to figure out what they were going to do once the ship landed.

The occupants that were with her, however were people that she wouldn't under normal circumstances, interact with. One was a merchant, which wasn't that surprising considering that it was his ship in the first place. The others, however, ranged from a philosopher who was traveling the world, to a man who didn't want to say what he was on the ship for, and everything in between. She was a bit suspicious when it came to the man as he was apparently going to be heading to the same spot as she was, and that was more than enough of a reason to keep an eye on him.

It was slightly boring at times, that much was certain, but when Thomasin finally made it to the port, she had a wide grin on her face that would be considering face splitting under most circumstances. It wasn't surprising considering how much she had wanted get to the deserts of egypt in the first place. With how excited she was as a kid, it still hadn't diminished her excitement of just being here. One of her dreams as a child had finally been realized, and that would be something she would keep with her for a long time.

The next thing that she needed to do, of course, was get to the sight. In this case, she had to trade in her older clothes for more desert prepared clothes, which consisted of a tan and brown robe of a sort. She didn't understand why they would wear so many layers of clothes in the desert of all things, but she wore than anyway. After wearing them for awhile, however, it became obvious as to why they asked her to wear this considering the fact that she was considerably more cool compared to what she had been wearing before.

Finally getting to the sight, however, Thomasin was greeted to the sight of a couple of burly men carrying shovels, trying to dig something out of the ground. Her eyes had widened at the sight of just how large they were, before her gaze turned towards the man that was walking towards her. Considering he was wearing the same thing she was, she couldn't see all that much of him, but she could see the glasses that he had on, and the irish appearance that he had.

“Well, I didn’t expect to see someone else around this sight for a while.” The man said with his Irish accent pronounced while he held out his hand “It's nice to finally see you. I'm Connor O’brien, the head of the site here.”

Thomasin took ahold of the man’s hand in a firm grip, as she nodded “I'm Thomasin Northway. It's a pleasure.”

“Ah, from the great kingdom are we?” The man asked with a raised eyebrow, even as he smiled “I've had the pleasure of visiting the city of london once myself, and I must say, don't think I'll be returning anytime soon!”

“You didn't have a very nice visit?” Thomasin asked with a small frown “I mean, London is very beautiful, even though I prefer Oxeford really. Well, I did grow up in Oxeford, so don't mind me.”

The Irishmen gave a nod and a smile, as he held out his hand towards the person that was to the side of Thomasin, which was the same man as before. There was something about that guy that she just didn't like, and it was making her wary around him as well. It almost felt like he had it out for her whenever he looked towards her. The chill that she had when he looked her way was more than enough of a reason for her to try and stay as far away from his as possible.

The camp itself was kind of small, but it wasn't anything that she didn't expect. There were tents all over the place on the sands, and not a single person was inside any of them, at least not at the moment. From the sounds in the background, they were out working on something. Even than she could tell that the workers mainly used the tents for resting compared to anything else, as everything was bare of non-essential items. This meant that there were cot’s and a stand for whatever was needed, but that was it.

A smile seemed to grace her lips for a brief second at the camp, being reminded of her travels with her father, before she headed further in to try and see if she could see anything when it came to the Ruins. That was why she was here in the first place after all. Well, that and the fact that she had wanted to try and find something for her father. Either one would work in this case, though she was leaning more towards the first option more than the second. Don't get her wrong, she loved her father, but she thought of her adventures as more important than what information he received from said trips.

From what she could see right away when it came to the Ruin’s was there wasn't anything large, like a pyramid, or something along those lines, but there was still enough here that you could tell that it was a temple of some sort. Some of the pieces of stone seemed to have an age to them that was more than you would have expected, if the destruction of them was an indicator. When she started to look towards them, trying to see anything that could be useful for finding out what this temple was used for. So far, she couldn't tell anything because of the fact that instead of hieroglyphics there was some other form of text on the pieces of rubble that she could find.

Thomasin Quickly went back to the camp that had been set up, and set down her things, what little she did have, as well as grabbing a piece of paper, and a piece of charcoal. By putting the piece of parchment paper on top of the ancient text, Thomasin, rubbed the piece of charcoal over the paper, making the text under it to appear on the paper. Looking over the piece of paper a couple of times to make sure that she didn't miss anything from the text on the ruble, she gave a nod, before folding up the piece of paper and putting into the pocket of her trousers for later.

It was curious though. What was the text that they had found, if it wasn't something that they had found previously from the ancient pillars and architecture of the egyptians? It was nothing she had even seen when it came to text that had long since disappeared from use, and that had her interest even more than just the architecture that had originally caught her interest for ancient Egypt. She would have to try and decipher this eventually, but for now she had to get back to camp and show this to the head archeologist.

Thomasin was about to try and do just that, but before she could turn around, someone pushed her to the side the second she stood up. She was unsure as to what reason they had pushed her, at least, not until she saw the drop off that she had been pushed into. On the way towards the drop off she saw who it was that had pushed her, and she had to say it wasn't a surprise, considering it was the man from before. She saw his smirking face, before the drop really got to her, causing her to tumble down to drop off, and into the wall.

On the way down she had hit the walls several times, her arm being broken when it came to one of the hits, before she eventually landed on a pile of sand that softened the fall enough that she didn't die. She wouldn't be able to get back up by herself, that much was for certain, and considering that the sun was bearing straight down on her, she needed to find some cover soon, or she would die of dehydration before anyone could get to her.

_Thomasin..._

A whisper seemed to go through the crevice that she was in, causing her to freeze. The whisper of her name was heard through the area once again, causing her to turn around in a circle to try and figure out where it was coming from. No one was around, that much she could tell, but she could see a small cave where she was. If she wasn't mistaken, there seemed to be a source of light coming from the cave as well. Under normal circumstances, Thomasin wouldn't have even humored the idea to enter the cave in front of her, but with it being the only thing that could keep her cool from the sun, she had no choice in the matter.

The dark hair that looked to almost be blue in color that had escaped her head cover as she continued to walk in, her green eyes seeming to shine with confusion as she stepped further into the cave. The further in she went, the more she seemed to see the light that was in the tunnel, all joking aside of course. This normally wouldn't have been a problem, if not for the fact that it almost seemed like there was natural light in the middle of this cave. Of course, that was completely trumped by the sight in front of her.

In the end of the cave that she had just entered was an altar of some sort, with pristine white marble for the stone. In the center of the room was the marble, in the shape of some sort bird, with its wings spread out as if it was going to fly towards the sky. Of course the three triangles that were put just above the bird were just as nice, and seemed to be inlayed with some sort of spiraling form of gold, as if the Triangles were meant to have been gold at one point, despite the marble being completely new looking.

_Child of man... Come closer..._

“Who’s there?!” Thomasin asked loudly, as she heard the whisper once again, cradling her broken arm to try and make sure that it didn't get jostled any further than it already had.

The disguised woman paused, however, when she heard the sound of a harp going through the air, which made her jump when she first heard it, even as she noticed that the three triangles were starting to glow slightly in the light. She didn't understand what was going on at the moment, especially since something like glowing artifacts should not be possible. Of course if things couldn't have gotten weirder they did, when she started to hear a voice sing instead of the whispers from before.

_En Da Sha Bu… No Bie Shun Dwu… Dien Shu Twu… Kieranu Sa Lei..._

The voice started to repeat once again confusing Thomasin as to where it actually was coming from, but even still she had an urge, a feeling that she was trying to fight, to touch the altar. It was almost hypnotic with how much the urge had overwhelmed her, but she barely managed to keep her willpower from falling, despite having unconsciously moved close enough to the altar to be able to touch it just by putting her hand out.

Being closer to the altar now, however, she could tell that the altar wasn't as new as she thought considering the cracks that was on the base of the marble. No it would seem that someone had been taking care of it to make sure that it didn't topple over and fall apart. Whoever was taking care of this obviously knew what they were doing, if the smoothness of it was anything to go by. In fact, it look smooth enough, that curiosity eventually got the better of Thomasin, as she reached out, and touched the bottom right triangle, feeling the smoothness of the stone, at least, before everything went black for her, showing that whatever had happened had knocked her out.

As she fell to the ground, a light of some sort seemed to appear around her, while a figure started to appear out of the light. The figure, as it turned out, seemed to be a woman who was a good head taller than Thomasin was, even as she was wearing a white dress that covered her whole form, long blonde hair flowing down her back and over her shoulders as well. She had a small smile on her face, blue eyes glinting with some sort of happiness, even as she held the smaller woman with a gentle hold.

“Everything will be fine Child.” The blonde whispered as she touched Thomasin’s forehead with gentle fingers, moving the head coverings away from her, and brushing blush-black hair out of the way “I Promise to you, everything shall be fine.”

Weather Thomasin knew it or not, her life was going to change forever soon. Weather for the better or worse had yet to be seen.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomasin wakes up an unfamiliar land, with the only thing that she can see being a large version of a symbol that she had previously seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go with another chapter of this story hm? I want to give a thanks to Aitan_of_new_Hyrule for the Kudo's, and the comment that you gave, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint either. Just a warning ahead of time, however, My beta reader was being a jerk at the moment, so I'm posting this before he can take a good look at it. That means that if this chapter is as good as it could be, then forgive me for that. Continuing on from that though, I hope that I can get more people to let me know what they think after this ok? I get that not to many people actually like stories that have OC's in them, but Im trying my best to make it so that this series, as this isnt the only story Im making on Legend of Zelda, will be enjoyable. The only game that Im debating on, however, is Majora's mask considering that it doesnt take place in Hyrule, but Ill leave that up to you guys who are reading this.
> 
> Moving on from that, however, after this, Im going to be doing Minishcap, and that one I'm going to be blunt about when it gets to it. Im not even mentioning link in that one unless they pass by. I understand that Vaati is the big enemy when it comes to Minish cap, as it is the second game in the whole chronology thing, but there had to be something else that was a threat to Hyule just beside Vaati. That's my reasoning for that, and as such, Link, while he will appear, isn't going to be the main focus of the story, at least compared to this one.
> 
> With that out of the way, how about we get this show on the road hm? I dont own The Legend of Zelda: Skyward sword, or any other Zelda game.

When Thomasin came to she blinked a few times when she realized that she was looking straight up towards the sun. She reached her hand out above her hand to try and block the sun out, before she saw that she had a pair of leather gloves on her hands, something that she was fairly sure she didn't have before. She lifted her other hand, and sure enough it had a similar leather glove on it, despite the fact that she was sure she didn't have either one on before.

 

Groggily standing up, Thomasin tried to get herself oriented before anything else happened, but that was around the same time that she noticed that she was wearing something completely different as well. The first thing was the fact that her figure was shown for once, being as womanly as you would expect of a young woman, though one couldn't mistake her for a courtesan. The white Tunic that she had on was enough of a reason to show that, despite the brown leather vest being worn over it to. She had a pair of brown pants on as well, but there seemed to be a skirt of a sort that was open in the front to show that the white tunic reached to about the center of her thighs.

 

She didn't quite understand how she had gotten these clothes in the first place, considering the fact that she hadn't been in them when she had blacked out. That didn't even count where she was at the moment. She was in the desert, that much she could tell but as for where exactly she was, that was something she was going to have to find out. The way everything around her looked, however, was a place where everything was literally already dead, or dying. She could even see a couple of little stone figures of some sort on the ground as she got closer to the sandy circle that was not to far from her.

 

The second she took a step, however, she cradled her broken arm as a jolt of pain went through the limb. She ended up gritting her teeth at the pain, before she took of the leather vest she had on, being careful to not jostle her arm once again, before he started tearing it to pieces, and rapping parts of it around her arm here and there. Eventually, she took what remained of it, and made a makeshift sling for her arm. It was crude and there was a large chance that it would fail on her if she had to do anything strenuous, but it would do its job for now as she turned back to the little figure.

 

The Sandy area in front of the little figure seemed to have a different consistency compared to what the rest of the sand was, even if she didn't understand what it was right away, she didn't take any chances. Grabbing a rock from nearby, and throwing it into the circle of sand, It honestly didn't surprise her that much when the rock started to sink into the ground at a rate that would have completely engulfed her had she stepped into it. She had to deal with something like this before, and the man who had stepped into the sand pit of quicksand as they called it, had almost died as a result if not for the whole team dragging him out of it.

 

If there was a small part of this area that had quicksand, than that meant that the rest of the area was going to have it as well, and that was something that she was going to find difficult to deal with. She could tell where the quicksand in this area was due to the inconsistency, but that didn't mean that she would be able to for the rest of the desert. That didn't even count the fact that the only thing in the area that she could see that had any meaning was a large version of the symbol that she had seen back in the cave. She couldn't tell how far away it was though, which meant that she would have to be careful getting to it.

 

Putting a hand to her hip, and praying at the same time, a sigh of relief came onto her face when she realized that the dagger that she kept with her at all times was still on her, the second one on her other hip as well. You could never be too careful, especially when some bandits would try and take what you found on a site so they could sell it for their own profit. It had been difficult at the time, she had killed one bandit when her father couldn't get to her at one point, and after that she had frozen up for the rest of the time the bandits were being driven off. She had killed someone, and she would never enjoy doing such a thing, but she knew that at the time it was either him or her, and she wasn't ready to die.

 

Deciding to get out of her dark inner thoughts for the moment, she decided to trek forward as best she could to get to whatever it was that held the symbol up. She couldn't say she recognized whatever place she was in at the moment, even though she could tell about that she had to be in a place similar to where she was before, but the question was, where in the world was that? She was fairly certain that someone would have found that large symbol, or whatever it was, long before she arrived here due to the size of it, but the fact that no one was around here at all? That wasn't something that she thought should be possible, especially due to the sheer size of the symbol. It was almost like there were no humans on the surface of the planet or something!

 

Her gaze turned skyward for a second as she took note of the large amount of clouds in the sky, enough that it seemed like it almost formed a barrier to keep whatever was in the sky a secret. She snorted at that thought, finding the thought of something like that amusing, even as she continued to walk forward. She didn't know where that thought had come from, but it was ridiculous as far as she was concerned. Why in the world would there be a need to hide the sky from the surface of the planet? There wasn't as far as she was concerned, even though the clouds looked like they weren't going to be moving any time soon.

 

Continuing her trek forward, Thomasin was covered in dirt and sand long before she even made it close to the object of her attention. With sand hills obscuring her path more often than she would like to admit, she was getting frustrated quickly, before she screamed in annoyance, and shoved the dagger she had in her hands into the stone walls that the area seemed to have. She looked with wide eyes a second later as she saw the knife sink into the stone like a hot knife through butter. Pulling the knife out was just as easy, but when she pulled down on the dagger, it was almost like it refused to be pulled downward.

 

Looking at the knife a bit closer, her eyes narrowed in thought, as she used her good arm to grab the other knife and using a bit of the left over cloth from the leather vest she had, she tied the handle to her right foot, the same side as her broken arm, before she reeled her foot back, and stabbed the wall in a different spot with her dagger. Carefully making sure that it could hold her weight, the archeologist carefully stood on the blade’s handle, letting out a happy sigh as she realized that she was able to put her full weight on the handle without it even feeling like it was going to snap. That quickly changed to determination, as she took her other dagger, the one she had in her hand, and stabbed it into the side of the stone wall, easily getting through it without a problem as she started to climb up the wall that way.

 

She got to the top of the wall she was on fairly easily, and without trouble for that matter, but she still had to be careful so she didn't fall off and into the quicksand. The fact that she was able to do what she had been hoping would was enough of a victory as far as she was concerned, but the fact was that she still had to get to where she was going, and with all of the crazy spots of sand that could kill her, she had to be especially careful. That didn't even include any sort of creature that could kill you. She had seen what a scorpion could do to a person because of a bandit getting hit by the stinger, and he didn't last long after that.

 

She shuddered at the thought, but she paused when she saw something crawling over the sand without a care. It looked almost like a gigantic shrimp with its red body, and multiple legs, but the fact that it had a shell on its back made her confused, and that didn't even count the fact that it was in the desert in the first place. She had no clue as to what it was, and that was going to be how things stayed as far as she was concerned, especially since she was certain that she wouldn't be able to do anything to the thing if it went into its shell. She didn't have a death wish that much was certain.

 

Her trek forward eventually lead her to a cave that she was certain led her further in, but she didn't want to risk not being able to see, which is why she backtracked a bit to grab some things to use for a torch so she could get further while being able to see. As it turned out, however, she wouldn't have needed it anyway, and just creating the spark to light the damned thing took her at least an hour if the position the sun was in was any indicator. The thought of that made her frown a bit, but she decided to ignore that in favor of getting further into where she needed get.

 

The hardest part for what she had to do, however, was figuring out how to get past the drop off areas that would have sent her tumbling to her death. She didn't know if this place was a mining facility or not, at least not quite yet, but she was more focused on actually getting to her destination before she ended up having to go back to one of the caves she found for shelter for the night. Thankfully for her she managed to figure out that she could climb on the stone walls of the area in the same way as she did for the last area, only she had to go sideways. That made things a bit more difficult for her considering she only had two dagger’s and her arm was broken at the moment, but she managed.

 

A sigh escaped her as she finally reached the place she had been trying to get tof or the last six, maybe even seven, hours, a look of awe appearing on her face at the sight before her. The place in front of her looked like it was a large remple of some sort, the likes of which she had never seen before, and that didn't even count the fact that she was under the shadow of the large mark that stood over the whole place like a beacon. It was, to be honest, overwhelming, as she almost fell to the ground due to the sheer awe of the sight in front of her.

 

This was short lived, however, as she heard some footsteps colliding with the stone that made up the floor of the place. Turning towards the footsteps she only managed to get a brief glimpse of a man who held a cane in one hand, covered in a clock, before she felt something collide with the back of her head. Her vision started to go dark after the hit, but she managed to keep her eyes open long enough to see grey eyes looking at her in wonder, befores he hit the ground, and everything went dark.

 

Thomasin opened her eyes a second later to find herself in a dark ‘room’ of some sort, even as she was wearing the same clothes as before. She was confused as to where she was, before she stood up, and looked around, seeing the darkness seeming to change to an area of red. The sight of the area change to a dark red was confusing for her, at least until she saw the golden haired boy that was below her. He didn't seem to be able to see her, but the fact was, she could see him growing at an incredible rate, before his clothes eventually vanished, and turned into a green tunic and white pants, with a chainmail shirt under the tunic. He had a green hat of a sort that fell backwards onto his back, with a sword in his hands, blue eyes glaring at something in front of him. The biggest surprise, however, were the pointy ears that he had on the sides of his head instead of the normal round ears.

 

Thomasin looked at the boy who had quickly turned into a man with wonder, even as she felt something envelop her. At first she panicked at the feeling, but the warm and comforting feeling eventually won over, as she relaxed into the hold of whoever it was that was holding her. She felt, for whatever reason, that she could trust whoever this was, even as she felt the presence whisper something into her ear.

 

_ Protect and help him, Child of man. For he is the light that must shine upon the land once again. _

 

Thomasin didn't understand what the presence was talking about, at least not at first, before she saw that the green wearing man in front of her was looking straight towards her, his expression focused despite the fact that she didn't know who he was. She finally noticed, however, that the man in front of her had a red cloak of some sort, and a golden pauldron on his left shoulder. He held the sword in his hand now and was pointing it toward her.

 

“Take up your arms.” The man’s voice, while not deep enough to be a baritone style voice, was still surprisingly deep for someone who looked so youthful.

 

Despite this, however, she frowned as she realized what he wanted “My arm is broken if you haven't noticed.”

 

“If you would look, you would see that it is not.” The man said once again, causing her to look towards her broken arm with surprise at the fact that it wasn't broken.

 

She didn't get much of a chance to actually take that in, before she had to backflip away from the man that had just swung a sword at her. She looked at him with wide eyes for a brief second, before she quickly drew her daggers to block the sword that was coming towards her. She ducked under the swing of some sort of chain that the green wearing guy had, which almost came to wrap around her neck.

 

Of course due to her having to duck under the chain, she wasn't prepared for the boot to the gut that caused her to be sent flying backwards. She didn't get the chance to recover either, as a foot was placed on her chest, and a sword pointed straight towards her throat, the look on his face sending shivers down her spine. Everything seemed to freeze for a few minutes as well, before he took his foot off of her chest, and sheathed his sword, holding a hand out towards her.

 

Thomasin was hesitant to actually take the hand, but decided to anyway, which had the man bring her onto her feet easily enough, even as his expression stayed as serious as before “You have not used you're dagger’s that much have you?”

 

“I'm an archeologist, a researcher of ancient civilizations, not a fighter.” Was her response, making sure he understood what an archeologist was by his expression alone being confused “Fighting was never something that I did if I could help it.”

 

Giving a nod of understanding, he took a step back and crossed his arms before saying “I think I understand why Hylia awoke my soul now. If you are the one she chose, then it must have been for a reason.”

 

Thomasin looked like she was going to try and ask who that was, but before she could, the man in front of her attacked her once again, obviously deciding that she needed the practice more than talking. That and the fact that he had a look that spoke ‘Ask later’ or something along those lines. Deciding not to get on the bad side of the master swordsman that was attacking her, she tried to do better than last time, only to end up in the same position once again.

 

A couple of hours later, she was bordering on frustrated at the fact that she wasn't getting any practice, her thoughts about who Hylia was, completely fleeing her mind in place of anger. She didn't let the anger cloud her thoughts, but it didn't help much when the guy that you were trying to fight was to good for you to be able to actually do anything against. Despite this, however, he had said multiple times that she was getting better as she practiced.

 

After a couple of hundred beatings, and some mysterious presence around her keeping her from getting hurt to bad, she finally asked where they were. That question, it would seem, surprised the man in front of her for a second, until he just gave a shrug, and said “I would believe that we are inside of your mind, or something along those lines. I was never much on the spiritual side of things, and as such I do not know exactly where we are. I do, however, know that whatever you learn here, will be retained when you awaken.”

 

“You mean, I'm not actually awake at the moment?” Thomasin asked with confusion, which earned her a laugh.

 

The green wearing man nodded in understanding as he spoke once more “I understand you're confusion more than you would believe. Lady Hylia explained it to me many times, yet I still do not understand even one part of her speech.”

 

“You've mentioned her a couple of times now. Who is Hylia?” Thomasin asked with a pensive frown on her face “Who are you for that matter?”

 

The Man gave a simple shake of his head as he said “I am one of no consequence, but as for who Hylia is, that is something that I cannot explain, for I am forbidden to do so. I am sorry, but that is unfortunately how things are.”

 

“I guess I can't blame you for that.” The archeologist spoke with a sigh, even as she leaned back from where she was sitting to get a good look at the man in front of her “But even still, is there anything that you can tell me about why I am here?”

 

He gave a thoughtful look towards her question, before she nodded “Yes, I can tell you that when you awake, you will find a mark on your back that you are unused to. You will recognize the mark, and the ones who you will be near will explain exactly what it is. But, I believe it is time for you to wake up as well. I hope to hear from Hylia that you are well, for I do believe that you will not arrive here again.”

 

Thomais made out that she was going to try and say something else, only for her vision to turn black once again, and a pounding headache to hit her, causing a groan to leave her. She heard some shuffling coming from the room she was in, but she paid that no mind, as she reached to her forehead and tried to rub the pain away as it were. She stiffened a bit when a hand took her’s away from her forehead, before a cool wash cloth was set to her forehead, something that caused her to open her eyes. In front of her was a woman who’s  _ silver  _ eyes connected with her the second Thomasin opened her eyes.

 

“Do not panic.” Was the first thing that the woman said, her slightly tanned skin being the next thing that Thomasin took notice of, along with the pointed ears “I am sorry that you had to be knocked out, but we could not risk you knowing of our village’s location right away if you were a servant of darkness.”

 

Thomasin closed her eyes to try and help get rid of the pain she had from her headache, even as she took in what was said. She understood that some people didn't like outsiders to know where the village they lived in was, and that was fine. But servant of darkness? That wasn't something she was used to when it came to things like this. She decided that she would just accept it for the moment as she still didn't understand where she was, or who Hylia was for that matter.

 

Some more shuffling was heard, before the sound of a stool being dragged over to the side of the bed she was in was heard, and the woman’s voice sounded out “I am Sutia you're caretaker for the time being. I am here to answer any questions that you deem fit to ask, and I shall answer to the best of my abilities.”

 

“Can I please sit up?” Thomasin asked, as she kept the cool washcloth on her forehead “I would like to see the room that I currently am in.”

 

There was a hum of acknowledgement, before a pair of hands gently reached under her and helped her sit up, the pain of her headache, thankfully, not getting any worse. Opening her eyes to look around the room, she wasn't surprised to see that she was in a cave like room, with the walls and ceiling being made out of stone. The room had a candle on nightstand next to the bed letting the room have light to it, at the same time there were a couple of bookcases in the room filled with books that held the same text that she had seen a while ago at the ruins in Egypt. A desk was in the room as well, but she took note that everything in the room was of a dull brown color.

 

“Do these accommodations displease you?” Suita asked with an even tone, despite the fact that she seemed genuinely curious.

 

Thomasin, in turn, shook her head “This is honestly much better than I have had in the past at times. Thank you for asking, but this is more than fine.”

 

“I am sure that the village elder will be pleased to hear as such.” The woman continued as she sat in front of Thomasin getting a slightly wide eyed look from the archeologist.

 

Suita looked young as it were, and that was something that surprised her considering the way the woman’s voice sounded, but it was the white hair that she had that really surprised her. She had pure white strands of hair that went to about mid back in length, with a web like tattoo on her face starting from her cheek, and ending halfway to her nose. She was wearing a robe of some sort that seemed to have plates of metal in them if the way it encased certain parts of her form was anything to go by. Even than, Thomasin could not tell the color due to the low lighting.

 

“Is something the matter?” Suita asked once more, as she looked towards Thomasin, silver eyes having a questioning look to them “Perhaps it is my eye and here color?”

 

Thomasin looked slightly ashamed, but she nodded nonetheless “Yes. I am not used to such colors. Where i am from, only the elderly had white hair, and no one had such a color as silver for their eyes. I am sorry if I insulted you in any way.”

 

“It is fine.” She answered right back without a flinch, her tone just as formal as before almost seeming to not even care that she could have been insulted “While I cannot say that I am used to it, I must say that you're staring is understandable considering.”

 

That wasn't something that Thomasin would have accepted under normal circumstances, but the fact was that Suita herself was fine by it, and that was pretty much all that mattered. Manners were something that had been pounded into her head multiple times, but she seemed to be at a loss for what to say to the woman sitting in front of her. This was something she had no experience with, and as such, her words wouldn't come out no matter how much she wanted to say them. Eventually she decided to just do as she was able, and ask the woman about Hylia.

 

“You do not know who the Goddess Hylia is?” The woman asked, her surprise being visible on her face, before she shook her head “It would seem that Elder Ukal was correct in his assumption that you were not of this world... Hylia is the goddess that all people of the surface revere as the one to save them. She was the one to create the unnatural clouds that you see in the clouds to save her people. We, of the Chronicler’s, refused to go along with the rest as our duty was to protect the temple that you saw before we took you to our village.”

 

“Are you saying that I'm in a different world from my own?” Thomasin asked with hesitation, but a need to know anyway.

 

When Suita nodded at the fact that was what was going on, the archeologist sighed before leaning back as far as she could into the wall. This was definitely not what she was expecting when she had found some sort of shrimp-snail thing in the desert outside, but thinking about it, she thought that she would be able to deal with it one way or another. She didn't think that she would be able to get back to her own world, but if she was honest, she didn't really have a home there anymore as it was. This would be a fresh start, and considering the fact that Suita was wearing clothes that seemed to be for a warrior of some sort.

 

Suita put a hand on the archeologists shoulder, causing Thomasin to look towards her with a wondering look “I don't know what it is you are thinking at the moment, but I do hope you realize that you have a place here no matter what.”

 

“Why are you being so nice to me? I am a complete stranger.” The black haired woman asked with a almost suspicious look on her face, but at the same time she was slightly worried.

 

Instead of doing anything that she expected, Suita gave a gentle smile towards Thomasin, before she said “You bear the mark of Hylia on you're back. It has been stated and passed down from the leader of our tribe that one who bears the mark of Hylia upon their back shall be treated as a friend before they set upon their journey to help the Hero chosen by Hylia herself.”

 

“You think it's me?” Thomasin asked with a frown towards the woman in front of her.

 

Suita, in turn, shook her head “No, we do not think, we know that you are the one that was spoken of. You bear the mark of Hylia upon your back, and as such, you are the one we have been waiting for. The way you're mark has formed is as such that no one could have done it but the goddess herself. I do not have time to answer anymore questions for you, however, and for that I am sorry. It is time for you to meet the Elder’s. All will be explained in due time, but I must ask that you get ready and follow me.”

 

As confused as she was, the archaeologist did as she was asked considering the fact that it was the only way she was going to get answer’s. She knew that she still wasn't as good at fighting as she was hoping to be able to be, but that was something that experience would help with. Just by seeing the creature that looked like a cross between a shrimp and a snail she was able to tell that things were not going to be, by any circumstances, easier if she were to take that alone as an example. She really didn't want to know what else there could be.

 

Upon standing up and standing in front of the door, Suita gave a smile towards Thomasin before she opened the wooden door of the room to show a large cave that had crystal’s stuck into the ceiling and walls, glowing brightly enough that they could have been mistaken for a large lantern of some sort. The whole entire cavern was illuminated, and that was something that left her in complete awe.

  
“Welcome to the tribe of chronicler’s village under the sands.” Suita spoke, her voice showing her pride in the village in front of her, something that, just by seeing it, Thomasin could completely understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter? I know that some people are going to rag, or insult me, when it comes down to the whole 'Hylia's chosen Hero training her a bit thing', but keep in mind this, Thomasin has absolutely no training before that when it came to using a weapon other then swinging it around. I wont spoil anything when it comes to the story, but I just wanted to let you know that there was a reason for it, considering how little she knew in the first place. Despite the fact that she is going to get more training, she would have been useless in any sense of the word if she didn't have some prior training as to figure out how to hold a weapon like that comfortably without hurting heself yes? Ok good, that's enough of that rant.
> 
> Moving on, I bet a lot of you were expecting the tribe to Thomasin had found to be the Sheikah right? To be honest, I was debating weather or not to actually make the tribe the Sheikah or not, before I decided to just make a whole new tribe. The Sheikah are the tribe that was tasked with protecting the Royal family in the future correct? Well in this case, why isn't there a tribe that recorded the history of Hylia's chosen people, and their descendants, this including what will evenetually be hyrule? I wanted to make a tribe that would have someone to help Link if he needed it, but at the same time, I didnt want the group to be cliche in the 'We are but servants to the goddess' type thing that you get with the Sheikah. as such, I made the Chroniclers (Name still in the works) as to record how history really went.
> 
> This Tribe will also be the ones who are going to end up recording just what happened in the future timelines of Ocarina of time. This will meant hat there will be a copy of the future in all three 'Timelines' as it is. Link will be confronted about what happened, and they will end up being the only ones who actually know what happened in the future besides Zelda. It is their job to record just what it is that happens after all. I hope that wont make anyone turn away from this story as Thomasin is going to be doing her own thing, while Link will appear every once in awhile in this story as well.
> 
> Either way, Ive said my piece when it comes to this, and I hope to hear from someone once again. let me know what you think of this ok? give me a comment or two and just belt it out.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think of this chapter? To be honest, I thought it was ok, but I'm more excited by what I have in store for you guys later on in this ‘book’ and that’s where things get more exciting as far as I'm concerned. I'm also debating whether or not to completely skip the Minish cap, because of the fact that I'm trying to go more for a chronological order when it comes down to the stories I'm writing. In this case, Minish Cap would be next on the list going by Zelda wiki’s order, and to be honest, I kind of believe them with the order, though I like Matpat’s idea better when it comes to how there are three ‘timelines’ and all of that.
> 
> Moving on, I'm not sure when I'm going to post the next chapter considering the fact that my beta reader is kind of being a stick in the mud, and it hard to actually contact. I try and talk to him several times a day, and I get nothing. So yeah, don't expect it for a little bit, but just so you guys know, I'm going to be writing as much as I can when it comes to it. I hope to hear something from you guys to be honest, so let me know what you thought of this chapter.


End file.
